Sincerely Yours
by lovepancake
Summary: JOE-FIC. He was the popular one, she wasn't. She had faith, he didn't know what that was. He never thought he'd fall in love with Plain Jane. He never thought she'd change his life. He never thought she'd leave him. . . just like that.


**lovepancake:** Hey stranger. ;p

And before any of you ask, why yes, this story is based off _A Walk To Remember_. Loosely, though. Okay .. so maybe a lot. But pleaaase, don't kill me, mkay? Hehe. :D I'll try my hardest to twist it up a little so it won't be an exact replica. So for those of you who have seen it, don't spoil it! And for those of you who haven't .. Well, where have you been your whole life!? Under a rock!? Haha, just joking. But seriously, I love AWTR. Seriously cried throughout the whole thing.

Now, I'm not expecting you to be crying your way through my story like (I'm guessing) you did in the movie. :D LOLS, 'cause I know I can't really affect you with my horrendous writing. So don't get your hopes up, haha. And on that note, onto the story! Yeah!

**Things you should know:**

- Jeremie is Jem.

- Ages; Nick (15), Joe (17), Kevin (21) in my story.

- There are lots of background characters that you should remember, because they'll show up later. ;p LOLS.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Jonas Brothers, duh!

**WARNING!  
**Okay .. So, the Jonas' may seem a little out of character. :p But it's all for the story! So please, bear with me!

**Sincerely Yours**

**Chapter 1**

_Jeremie "Jem" Davis is your all-around Plain Jane._

_No, she didn't have killer looks that made every guy want to make out with her when they saw her. She wasn't the kind of girl that decided to wear tight and short clothing. She wasn't the type of girl that would make the 'in crowd'. She wasn't the type that would spend hours in the bathroom on her make-up and doing her hair. She didn't change her outfit fifty times in the morning to find the right one. But she _was _the kind of girl who didn't care what people thought about her._

_She was the kind of girl that sang in the church choir and was the daughter of the pastor, that was active in extracurricular activities like tutoring and helping the under privileged. The type that wore long, floral patterned dresses and overalls. That would wear the same knitted sweater every day. Jem was the kind that would join the school play every year, make the lead and even write the songs for each scene. Jem was the kind that would make friends with people and try to find the good in others, even if she didn't like them so much._

_With her religion and faith, Jem was comfortable with who she was._

_And me?_

_Well, I never had any kind of faith in my whole life._

_No hope. No ambitions. No nothing._

_That is, until I fell in love with Plain Jane._

_That's right._

_I, Joseph "The Rebel" Jonas, was and is in love. It's hard to believe, seeing as how I'd been living my life for so long without knowing who I was. I had an idea, but it wasn't actually the person that I wanted to be. She helped me find out. Who I was, that is. She helped lots of people in lots of ways. When I first laid eyes on her, I never would've thought that I'd fall for such an ordinary girl. But as I grew to learn, she wasn't an ordinary girl. She saved me and helped me so much. I love her. She told me I was her angel once. . . but really, she was _my _angel._

_Jeremie Davis saved my life, even if she didn't realize it._

* * *

"When's he gonna get here?"

"Yeah, it's been hours!"

"Ten minutes, you mean."

"Tch, whatever."

"Give him some time, man, he'll be here."

"Yeah, calm down."

"Shut up!"

The group's chatter died away as the revving engine of a blood red Ferrari screeched from behind. The headlights gleamed through the darkness of the night as it pulled up alongside the other flashy cars that had people leaning against them. They cheered loudly as a lean, handsome seventeen year old stepped out of the car. He let out a smirk, running a hand through his raven hair. He closed the door to his car and thrusted his hands into his pockets.

"Finally Joe!"

"Mr. Danger, glad to see you finally decided to join us," A boy with dirty blonde hair by the name of Dean smirked, slapping him on the back with a free hand, while his other was wrapped around the waist of Mackenzie, his brown haired girlfriend. She leaned against Dean and gave Joe a smile and nod in acknowledgement.

"It's about time, bro," A curly haired boy grinned.

"Hey Nicky-poo," Joe greeted his younger brother, attempting to ruffle his hair, only to have his hand deflected with a forceful swat.

"Don't touch!" The younger Jonas protested.

Joe laughed, pulling away.

"What took you so long?" Nick asked.

"Had to make sure my _buddy _wasn't going to flake," Joe smirked. "Took me a while to find his number. He's coming in a minute or two."

"He better," A new voice said. "It's getting kinda dark."

It belonged to another black haired boy named Bryant, who seemed thoroughly annoyed. A blonde haired girl whose name was Anna stood next to him, a soft smirk on her face as she looked over at Joe. She and Joe had dated since their freshman year and survived all the way up until the middle of their sophomore year. The two had a rough relationship because they both cheated on one another. Joe had officially decided to end it because it was way too much drama for one guy to handle.

He could tell that Anna still liked him, but he chose to ignore it for the sake of what friendship they had left.

"Look! Here comes the poor chump now," Dean chortled, jerking a thumb in the direction of an incoming vehicle.

An old-looking, square shaped Jeep came crawling into view.

The guys snickered at the sight.

"Look at his safari jumptruck," Bryant joked.

"Where's his hunting spear?" Dean added and the group broke out into more giggles.

Joe shushed them with a finger, stifling his laughter. "Hold on, guys. Let me talk to him."

Nick frowned, staying silent.

It was his freshman year and he just started hanging out with Joe's friends. Although there were times when they were cool and fun to hang out with, Nick was often dissatisfied with the pranks they pulled on other people. The only reason he went along with them was to make sure that Joe kept out of trouble. Although Joe was two years older, sometimes he acted like a little kid. Ever since their older brother Kevin left for college two years ago, Joe's attitude became worse than before.

"Hey Kyle!" Joe greeted, smiling and outstretching his arms, "Glad to see you finally came!"

Kyle smiled, stepping out of his rusty old car.

"Hey Joe," he replied, "So, what did you want to show me?"

"We have something cool we want to show you, Tyler," Dean chimed in, slinging an arm over his shoulder roughly.

"Um, it's Kyle."

"Right, whatever," Dean went on, "It's right across this field over here. C'mon, Kenz." He grabbed his girlfriend by the wrist and led the group.

Nick stuck behind and grabbed Joe aside as the others started along.

"Joe. . . I have a bad feeling," he whispered anxiously.

"What?" Joe looked at him. "Why?"

"I don't know," Nick said, "This just doesn't feel right. We should bail while we have the chance."

"_You_ can bail. I'm staying."

"Joe. . ."

"Nick, why're you always stressing?" Joe asked, his voice portraying his sudden irritation, "We're not gonna get caught and nothing bad's gonna happen. And if you wanna chicken out, then that's fine with me. You have your own car, so you can drive home whenever you want. I thought of this anyway, and I'm gonna stick with it." His expression hardened and Nick didn't know what to say. It was times like these that he missed the days when Joe was actually nice to people.

The curly haired Jonas sighed.

"Okay, whatever man. You go screw yourself over," Nick said, retreating to his car, "But if you get caught this time, I'm not gonna cover for you."

Joe scoffed and turned around, waving a hand in the air.

As he walked away, he could hear the engine of Nick's car and the sound of tires against gravel, loud, then slowly fading into the distance. Joe shook his head.

_Who needs him anyway? Nick's such a worry wart,_ he thought.

Joe jogged to catch up with the rest of the guys.

Looking across the creek, he spotted Kyle starting to take off his shirt with Dean standing behind him, an amused smile on his face. The rest of his friends stood at the dock, whispering and laughing amongst one another. Bryant, who was closer to Joe than Dean or any of the others, looked up and walked over to Joe as he approached.

"He's actually gonna do it, man," he snorted.

"Kid's desperate to fit in!" Joe commented with a small laugh, "Hold on."

Joe ran alongside the edge of the water towards the watertower. Dean met him halfway, frowning. "He doesn't know if he wants to do it anymore. What do we say?"

"Don't worry. I'll convince him," Joe smirked.

"You better!"

As Dean went to join the others, Joe made his way to Kyle.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I. . . Isn't this kinda dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" Joe scoffed, "Nah. _All_ of us have done this. Plenty of times."

Kyle bit his lip.

_Geez, what a wimp. _Joe sighed and started to take off his shirt, revealing years of running and working out, in contrast to Kyle's lanky and nearly anorexic-looking frame. He offered Kyle a smile midway through lifting his shirt over his head.

"How about I jump off with you? Will that make you more comfortable?" he offered.

"Well. . . Okay," Kyle gave in.

Joe smiled. "Great."

He gestured towards the ladder of the water tower, insisting that Kyle went first. The skinny, blonde haired boy nervously started to climb, whispering something along the lines of a prayer underneath his breath. It took Joe all he had not to roll his eyes. He wasn't really the religious type; it all seemed too complicated. Sure, he went to church every Sunday with his mom and Nick, and they prayed before supper from time to time, but Joe couldn't bring himself to believe in miracles.

Or anything, for that matter.

"So, you're sure this is safe?" Kyle asked nervously as they stood at the top of the tower that overlooked the small creek of the industrial water plant. He looked back at the black haired boy.

Joe gave a convincing smile.

"Positive. Ready?"

Kyle nodded, prepping himself.

"Okay," Joe started, "1. . . 2. . . **3**!"

"Wait! I don't think I—!"

Before Kyle could say anymore, Joe gave him a forceful push. He let out a loud shout and was sent straight into the liquid below, his arms and legs flailing about. He hit the water with a large splash and the group let out raucous laughter. Bryant and Dean leaned up against one another, laughing wildly while Anna and Mackenzie giggled amongst themselves, biting down on their lips to keep from being too loud. Joe leaned up against a nearby rail for support, holding his revealed stomach.

"Priceless! I should've brought my camera!" Dean commented between breaths.

"I know; did you see his face?" Bryant added and imitated it exaggeratingly.

"Wait, guys. . ."

At the tone of Anna's voice, they all stopped.

"Oh my god!" Mackenzie suddenly let out, "Is he dead!?"

"Joe! He's hurt!" Anna shouted.

Joe stopped laughing abruptly and looked down. Kyle's body had resurfaced, but he was face-down and unmoving.

"Oh shit," he muttered and quickly made his way down the ladder, grabbing his shirt along the way.

The group burst into hysterics.

"Get him out, man! Get him out!" Bryant exclaimed.

"Goddamnit!" hollered Dean.

Mackenzie breathed in and out quickly, fanning herself. She nearly passed out, hadn't Anna kept her calm.

Joe dived into the water, quickly swimming towards the motionless body of Kyle. "There's like a pipe-line down here!" he mentioned, "I think he hit it or something!" He grabbed the boy by his waist and dragged him towards the end of the dock, where Bryant and Dean helped grab him by underneath the arms and drag him onto the dry land. In the distance, a flashlight searched the area and the voice of the night watchman was heard.

Dean panicked. "Shit," he swore aloud, "They're gonna get the police. Hurry up! Is he alright?"

"I can't stay here," Mackenzie whimpered, "Dean, we gotta go!" She took him by the forearm and dragged him away from the scene.

Joe waved off the others.

"Guys, just go! I gotta make sure Kyle's alright," he said, checking for a pulse.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Joe, I—" Bryant was cut off.

"Just go, already!" Joe shouted angrily.

Exchanging hesitant looks, Anna and Bryant ran away.

Making sure they were making their getaway, Joe looked down at Kyle, who was starting to move. _Yes! He's alive!_ Joe thought. He slapped Kyle lightly against the cheek twice, just to make sure that the boy surely was still breathing. Kyle groaned and twitched. He coughed a few times before he rolled over onto his side, gagging and choking out some water. "Okay, Kyle," he muttered quickly to him, "I gotta go. You alright? Okay, you're fine. Man, I gotta go."

Without waiting for any answer or response, Joe made a quick sprint to his car, slipping his shirt on in the process.

As he hopped into his Ferarri, he cursed up a storm as a police car drove into view.

Backing out quickly, Joe made a tight U-Turn and tried to out-drive the officer.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. . ."

Joe had almost lost him, but the patrol car bumped up to the side of him and forced him to crash straight into a group of trashcans. Joe groaned loudly and banged his fist against the top of his steering wheel. He was caught. He rolled down his window just the slightest as the police officer appraoched his car, shining his flashlight straight into his face. Joe offered a charming smile, but nervous laughter escaped his lips.

"Why, hello officer. Beautiful night, wouldn't you agree?"

His only response was an angry look.

Maybe Nick _was _right.

* * *

"Jem, we're leaving in five minutes!"

"Okay Daddy!"

Jeremie Davis placed down the book she was reading, but not before placing her favorite light purple bookmark to mark her page. She sauntered towards the bathroom to look at herself one last time before they left to church. Taking out a brush, Jeremie combed the ends of her silky auburn hair. Making sure that it was neat, Jem walked down the stairs and saw her father standing at the bottom, straightening his tie and fixing his suit jacket. Pastor Walter Davis smiled when he saw his daughter walking down the stairs.

"You ready?" he asked.

Jem smiled pleasantly, nodding. "Mhm. Oh! Wait, I need my song book."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll be waiting in the car," he said and left out the door.

Jem walked into the living room, remembering that it was the last place she had practiced her lines for the church choir. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she let out a small noise of satisfaction when she spotted the black book on top of the piano. Bustling over, she grabbed it and walked towards the door. But as she passed by the fireplace, she couldn't help but stare at one of the pictures that stood proudly upon the mantlepiece. She paused, a soft smile painted on her lips.

_Mom. . ._

There wasn't a day that went by that Jem didn't pray for her mother, or didn't remember her.

Jem prayed for her everdyay and hoped all was well in Heaven.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jem walked out of the house and locked the door shut behind herself.

She hopped into the car and soon, they were off to church.

* * *

Joseph Jonas wrapped the towel around his waist, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

A bandage was taped smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. After the little charade yesterday, he'd only sustained a minor cut after his car had rammed into the trashcans. All he had gotten was a few bruises and shocks throughout his body, but other than that, he was perfectly fine. When he used the house call down at the police station, luckily, Nick had answered the phone. He thought for sure his mom wouldn't find out. Unfortunately, it was his mother who came and picked him up. Surprisingly, she didn't yell at him this time.

But even worse, he got the cold shoulder.

Joe knew his mom. And he knew she was beyond angry when she couldn't even look or talk to you.

He wanted to blame Nick, but, he knew it wasn't his fault.

Sighing, he grabbed a smaller towel and walked into his bedroom, drying his hair along the way.

Joe slipped into a pair of jeans and a clean, dark blue shirt. Half-heartedly combing his hair, he placed it back in it's place and walked downstairs. The house was quiet for a Sunday morning. Well, the house was always quiet, but even more-so than usual. As he walked into the kitchen where he knew everyone else would be, he found his mother washing the dishes and Nick about to exit the kitchen. The curly haired boy looked at him for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head a little.

"Did you talk to Mom yet?" Nick whispered as they walked by.

Joe shook his head.

"Well. . . you should. Forget your ego. Tension isn't good for a family," Nick commented, before walking away.

Joe sighed inwardly and walked to the cabinet to grab a bowl.

Denise Jonas didn't even bother to look his way.

Grabbing some cereal and milk from the fridge, he sat down and started to prepare his own breakfast. He looked over at his mother.

"Mom. . . My leg kinda hurts," he started lamely, "I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere today. . ."

Denise sighed. She put down the cup she was drying and turned around. "Joe, this is too much. This acting-out thing. I. . . I think I should call your father."

Joe's expression suddenly darkened, his eyes becoming more ominous as he narrowed them dangerously. He slowly looked up from his breakfast and up at his mother, who seemed a little exasperated by his reaction. "_No_," he replied firmly, "I'm not going to talk to him, okay? There's no way I'm going to speak to that man."

Denise let out a weary breath. "This feud between you and him needs to stop. You can't do that. You need a father, and you know it."

With one last look at her son, she walked out of the room, obviously upset.

Joe grumbled.

_Talk_ to his _father_? _Her_ husband? Did she not remember what he did to them years ago, before Nick was even born?

He stared at his cereal angrily.

_No. I'm not talking to him. Never, ever._

* * *

"Let us be thankful today, that a young life was saved by our Lord. Let us pray for the lives of the others invovled were clearly not on the path of righteousness."

Pastor Walter Davis stood upon his podium, looking out among the church service. Oh yes, he had definitely heard of the little prank gone wrong that had happened the night before among some teens in their church. He stared directly at Joseph Jonas as he spoke, whom he clearly knew was involved and the bandage on his head cleared his suspicions. Joseph Jonas was the kid that always acted out and got in trouble. He was glad that his Jem didn't hang out with kids like him. . .

Peeling his eyes off of the obviously uncomfortable teen, he looked over at the choir and nodded his head, before retreating off his stand.

Joe squirmed in his seat, a little irritated by the pastor.

His mother and Nick were in the same state, embarassed by his actions that had actually caused Pastor Davis to mention to pray for him.

_At least he didn't say my name, right?_ Joe tried to convince himself, but failed miserably, _Damnit, he was staring right at me!_

Joe glanced over at the row across from his and saw that Anna was staring back at him with a look in her eyes that told him she was just as embarassed as he was.

Looking back up, he saw that the choir started to stand up and the church organ started to play. (If you'd like to listen to the song that was played in _A Walk to Remember_ at this certain part, it was called _Lighthouse_. And for the artist, just type in _A Walk to Remember_. ;D) Everyone started bobbing their heads to the sweet melody and soothing voices of the choir. Joe watched with complete boredom, though the embarassment was still coursing through his veins.

But his eyes fixated on a girl as she went in for her solo.

_Here is my thought, this is my plea,_

_Lord let Your holy light, shine on me,_

Yeah, Joe knew her.

Jeremie Davis, otherwise known as plain old Jem.

She was the all-around church girl. The hardcore PK; pastor's kid. She basically lived and breathed the Bible and anything along the lines of it's holiness. Not that Joe found that there was anything wrong with that, but, she just displayed it so openly. Not to mention, to school, she always wore these long dresses that went to her ankles and the same old green, knitted cardigan everyday. The way she looked, dressed and spoke just screamed, "Make fun of me!" And so his friends did, most of the time.

He watched her as she sang.

She was good.

But he wouldn't ever say that out loud.

_I wonder will You, hear my prayer? _

_I know I'm not worthy, but I need Your help,_

_Lord shine Your light, shine it this way._

Jem looked around the audience as she continued to sing.

To be honest, she had never felt stage fright before. Everything just came so naturally and she welcome the audience with open arms, whether they liked her or not. Jem just loved to sing and act and do all kinds of stage work. Never once had she ever gotten pre-show jitters or stage fright. It was strange, but, it was only because she was comfortable with who she was. She knew the Lord would always be with her, even if she messed up. And unlike people of the world, He wouldn't judge her.

Jem scanned the crowd and spotted the infamous Joe Jonas watching her.

She tried not to roll her eyes.

Yeah, Jem knew him.

He was the all-American bad boy. The one that hung out with the "in-crowd" and knew special connections with 'special' people. He liked to skip classes and, if he were given the chance, would drop out of school in a split second. He acted out and did things like smoke and drink. He had people he liked to call "friends" and they made of the less-popular kids. She'd known him for a long time now, but they never got around to speaking. Jem wasn't all surprsied.

They _**were **_from two different worlds, after all.

_Shine it so I can see which way to take._

_My faith is in You, to bring me through,_

_I have one question. . ._

As her solo gradually finished, the choir continued on and everyone continued to listen.

Joe looked at her for a minute, before sighing irritatedly and looking away.

* * *

On Monday, Joe sat with his friends, laughing.

It was good to be back with them, and at school. It was a breath away from the tension back at home. Nick had gone off somewhere; said something about not wanting to hang out with any of Joe's friends anymore. It was perfectly fine for Joe. His little brother was entitled to hang with anyone he wanted to.

"So, how's life, man?" Bryant asked.

"It's good," Joe replied with a small shrug.

Mackenzie sat off to the side, applying some make-up. "I can't believe you were in _jail_," she commented distractedly.

"What'd you tell 'em?" Dean inquired, behind his girlfriend with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well, I just said it was a nice night for a drive," Joe started with a smirk, "That I found Kyle at there and decided to help him out. Then I told 'em that I left because I was scared someone thought that I'd have something to do with it."

Bryant laughed.

"Gotta hand it to ya, man," he said, "You are the Jedi Master of Bullshit."

Joe smiled. "You know it."

"Damn, that Jem Davis sure has style."

It was Mackenzie's sarcastic comment that made everyone in the group look up.

Joe looked over and saw that there she was, walking with a box full of. . . something.

As usual, she was wearing a long dress that really just covered up everything and her hair was in it's normal ponytail.

"Yeah. Wore that dress in the fourth grade," Anna giggled.

"Hey, it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for, man," Bryant commented.

Everyone laughed.

"But hey, you know, she may not look too bad underneath all that," he said, obviously joking. They laughed once more.

Joe shooked his head, smiling.

As Jem walked by, Anna spoke out to her.

"Nice sweater," she said.

Jem looked surprised for a moment and stopped. A small, innocent smile played on her lips. "Thank you." Her voice was soft and quiet, but was still audible.

As she walked away, the group snickered.

"Oh, '_Thank you'_," Dean said, mimicking her voice.

The others laughed louder.

Joe shook his head, chuckling.

* * *

Principal Brown stared at the boy in front of him, a hard look on his face. The boy was obviously dissatisfied, with his lips pursed into an angry line and his eyebrows creased together in irritation. Reaching into a box that sat next to his desk, Principal Brown took out two empty bottles of beer and placed them on the desk. The boy stared at them as he did so, his expression never changing. He pulled out two more bottles and placed them onto the desk.

Four bottles were places neatly upon the table. Leaning back, Principal Brown searched his reaction.

"There were claims that you were drinking on school property. Lucky for you, Kyle Harrison isn't squealing. And the owner of the company aren't going to press any charges."

He looked at Joe, pausing.

The boy still had that angry look on his face as he rubbed his forehead.

". . . At least not today," he finished. "And I've thought of the perfect punishment for you."

"What're you going to do?" Joe challenged with a smirk, "Expel me?"

"Not yet," Principal Brown sat up in his chair. "Aside from attending all your regular classes, you will help our janitorial staff after school—"

"For pay," Joe finished, smart-assed-ly.

The principal remained stoic.

"—for the satsifaction it brings. On Saturday mornings, you will tutor disadvangated kids at the students of our sister school. And finally, you will participate in the Drama Club's final event."

"The spring play?" Joe asked, incredulous.

Principal Brown smiled smugly with a nod, matching Joe's attitude.

"It's time for you to experience other things. Start spending time with other kinds of people."

Although on the outside, Joe seemed like a rebellious teen, one the inside, it was absolute choas. _Saturday mornings? I have better things to do! Tutor kids? I'm not good with kids. And. . . _The questions and thoughts swarmed around in his mind a mile a minute and he was starting to get a headache. Joe grit his teeth together angrily and stared up at Principal Brown, whom leaned in on his desk to stare Joe right in the eye. In a low voice, he uttered:

"Don't. Blow. It."

It took all Joe had not to throw a fit.

_This is going to be a __**long **__school year. . ._

And he didn't know how close to the truth he was.

* * *

**lovepancake:** Soo, what'd you guys think?

;D It's pretty long, but. . . yeah! You guys like it better that way, right? LOL, 'cause I think most chapters are gonna be like this. But yeah. Did I stick true to my word? Is it like _A Walk to Remember_ but with SOME of my own stuff? Sorry, sorry if it's not. I'll try to make it better! Anyway, I really have nothing to say, other than to review and tell me what you think! Yup. :D

**Oh and,** I apologize if Joe is a bit too bad boy-ish for you. ;p If so, just tell me and I'll try to tone it down a little. Oh yeah! I'm trying to figure out how to put in Kevin and Nick more in here. But I'll think of a way eventually. ;D So yup. Oh yeah! And I totally forgot about Frankie, but I'll try to find some way to put him in, hehe. Please remember that the boys will be a little out of character, but it's all for the story! So yeah, I apologize if it's hard for you to think of thme this way. xp

Keep reading and stay beautiful!

- **love, pancake.**


End file.
